


polaroid's and love letters

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: AU, Aircraft Carrier, Angst, Death, Language, Letters, M/M, Navy, Sexual Content, Soul mate, Suicide, photo edit story, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: it's the year 1948 and Zak and Nick are sending each other letters and polaroid's of their time spent on their ship





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> All photos and letters are credited to me. The original photos are credited to GAC and the Travel Channel.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36045524845/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36045524705/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Nick,

There are no words to describe how glad I am that I have met you and that I have fallen for you. It's hard to believe that only a year ago I made my way up the gangplank and onto the Deck. I looked for my jet and I did find it, but there was something standing next to it that caught my attention instead. You were there, the high afternoon sun reflecting off the white Deck and into your face. The rays illuminated your face, bouncing off your glasses. You always seemed to pull off the aviator look with so much ease.

I know you have left and the bunk below mine seems to empty now. Say hello to your wife and daughters for me.

Love Always,

Z


	2. Chapter Two

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/35911437291/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/35911437051/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Zak,

Do you remember this oaf? Oh the names we use to get called by the Crew, especially after Tolley and Wasley joined us. 'The Ghosts' I think was my favorite. Aaron was always the worst of us with his puns and tricks- he was a trickster coyote. I remember how we used to steal the maple syrup from the kitchens and cover the floors of the barracks with it. How many times did we get in trouble for that classic?

Then, there was the times we didn't get caught even with Aaron laughing his ass off. I guess that's why we were called 'The Ghosts.' I have a feeling though that (Jeff) Balinger knew it was and simply let it slide off the Deck like a whiplashed jet.

Enough of this nostalgic shit and let me just say that I wish I was there with you on that pathetic excuse of ship. I wish I was away from this "normal" life and living a life of adventure with you by my side. There are nights when I can still feel you beside my, your arm wrapped around my waist, and when I wake up I see Roni. I do love her in my own way, as I've told you, but nothing can compare to what I feel for you. This is probably the most romantic thing I've ever said to you and you know it for you are the romantic, my love, between the two of us.

See you in two weeks,

N


	3. Chapter Three

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36045524805/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/35911436881/in/dateposted-public/)

Nick,

Though you have returned back to our little Hell, I still want to write to you and give you this photo in particular. I think this is the only time we ever had a photo of us taken and I'm so glad that Aaron was there to take it.

Instead of telling you how much I care for you, I'm going to tell you a little excerpt from the story of us. Hopefully you are alone when you read this, if you know what I mean. Do you remember the first time we lay together?

We were in the Philippines and found a small hotel along the beach. It was run down and you complained about the smell of sewerage it had, but I remember kissing you and you seemed to forget everything. You tasted like cigarettes and a sweetness I will always know by you. With the crashing of the waves, we touched each other for the first time and I knew, as we moved together, that I was in trouble. There was no way in Hell that I was not going to let go of you. And, as we laid together afterwards, we watched through the open window as the sun set on the ocean. You said it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but you clearly had not seen yourself only a few seconds ago. I will always tell you how hot you looked with your mouth gaping and panting, my name spilling from it like a never-ending mantra.

I can't wait till the next time we can be together like that.

\- Zak


	4. Chapter Four

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/35911437141/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/35911436791/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Zak,

That night was one of my favorites with you. Though Aaron would disagree since he was alone that night without his wingmen at the Bar, it will always be a favorite of mine.

As you know, I believe in other lives and soul mates, but did I ever tell you about what I felt the first time I touched you, and not as lovers. We both were in the line for the same lunch shit they always serve and we both reached for the last piece of chocolate cake. As we touched, I felt a spark in my chest and goosebumps appeared on my skin. It felt like I had known you.

Zak, if anything happens to me, know that you are my soul mate and I will see you in another life.

\- Nick


	5. Chapter Five

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36045524925/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/36045524585/in/dateposted-public/)

 

My one and only,

It's been a week. Your body lays in the ocean beneath us and I hate it that I can't see you. I shouldn't have let you go with that newbie. I shouldn't have let you start that engine. I shouldn't have let you leave my bed that morning.

I need to see you again. I will see you again.

Forever does not seem long enough for our souls.

\- Zak Bagans

 

**IT IS IN OUR SEVERE CONDOLENCES THAT THE U.S. ARMY REGRETS TO INFORM YOU THAT PRIVATE ZACHARY BAGANS HAS PASSED AWAY.**

**Author's Note:**

> IF ANY PHOTOS CANNOT BE SEEN, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND I FIX THE PROBLEM!!!


End file.
